Inazuma Eleven Go: The World is here!
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: Después de todo lo que han pasado, los chicos finalmente se enfrentaran al desafió más importante de sus vidas, el torneo Futbol Frontier International Vision 2, sin embargo las cosas no serán como lo esperaban. ShindouxOCxIbuki OCxAoixOC OCxSakura. Pasen, lean y si les gusto comenten, y si no... tambien! todos sus reviews son bienvenidos.
1. Inicia el FFIV2 El peor Inazuma Japan

_Ciaossu!_

_Asi es, a esto es a lo que yo le llamo "agolpe de ideas" no solo traigo una nueva historia... traigo 2 nuevas historias! Disfruten, porque ahora las actualizaciones tardaran más... no se crean, hare lo que pueda para tardarme lo menos posible en actualizar._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_y bueno, como es costumbre, el primer aviso lo dare yo asi que ¡aqui vamos!_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

___**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

_Han pasado 3 meses desde los eventos con El Dorado y los Second Stage Children. Después de todo lo sucedido, Tenma y los demás chicos de Raimon regresaron a sus vidas normales, con sus aburridas clases y sus prácticas de soccer, aunque estas últimas ahora tenían una mayor intensidad, y con una buena razón…_

_**Un mes atrás…**_

"¿Eeeeeeh?" gritaron los chicos de Raimon al unísono. Frente a ellos estaba una familiar mujer de ondulado cabello azul hasta sus hombros y gafas sobre su cabeza, y un hombre de blanca cabellera atada en un trio de trenzas que pasaban sobre su hombro derecho y ojos color azul rey.

"¿Algún día Raimon dejara de ser tan ruidoso?" murmuro el peliblanco mientras cubría sus oídos.

"Eso es parte de lo divertido de este equipo" dijo la peliazul sonriente.

"¿Habla en serio?" pregunto Shindou sorprendido.

"Así es, se nos ha informado que el próximo mes será la selección oficial de los jugadores que nos representaran en el Futbol Frontier International de este año." Explico el peliblanco.

"Tal vez por eso Endou-san ha estado faltando tanto. De seguro el será el entrenador" dijo Shinsuke bastante emocionado mientras que los chicos comenzaban a platicar entre ellos.

"Eso dejémoslo para el día de la selección" dijo el hombre recuperando la atención del equipo. "Por ahora solo hay que dedicarnos a entrenar para asegurar que sean elegidos" agrego.

"¡HAI!" dijeron todos bastante animados y entraban a la cancha para empezar con la práctica.

"Aun me sorprende que Endou me dejara a cargo del equipo" dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba a la cancha y no podia evitar apretar los puños algo molesto.

"Lo que paso con ellos no fue tu culpa" dijo la de gafas mientras tomaba la mano del peliblanco.

"Se supone que estaban a mi cargo y que yo evitaria que pasara algo como lo que alguna vez paso conmigo y con Zato" dijo molesto.

"Y no paso. Esta vez ellos te tuvieron para que los apoyaras y pudieran arreglar las cosas antes de que empeoraran" dijo la peliazul con tono cariñoso mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del hombre quien solo sonrió un poco y después miro la mano de la chica y su sonrisa solo creció al ver el anillo que llevaba en su dedo.

"Gracias" dijo sonriente el hombre.

_**De regreso al presente…**_

"¡Kana-chan el desayuno está listo!" dijo una mujer peliazul en una de las tantas casas que hay en ciudad Inazuma.

"Ya casi estoy lista" se escuchó una voz desde la parte superior de la casa. A los pocos minutos se escucharon unos pasos acelerados por las escaleras, y a la cocina entro finalmente la aludida. "Buenos días okaa-chan" dijo la chica. Se trataba de Mitarashi Kanade, sin embargo había algo muy distinto en ella. Su larga cabellera que usualmente se ataba en una coleta había desaparecido y en su lugar tenía un par te coletas que pasaban sobre cada uno de sus hombros y llegaban hasta su pecho. "¿Sabes dónde está otou-chan?" pregunto la chica. "Desde ayer salió muy temprano y volvió a casa en todo el día. Y yo quería que me diera una opinión sobre mi nuevo look" agrego mientras que al final hacia un puchero.

"El día de ayer recibió una llamada urgente de parte de Goenji-san" explico la mujer mientras servía el desayuno. "Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que tu nuevo look le gustara a Shindou-kun" agrego con una sonrisa.

"¡Okaa-chan!" se apresuró a reclamar la castaña quien estaba bastante sonrojada lo que solo provoco una pequeña risa de parte de la mujer. Ambas mujeres continuaron su desayuno y después de terminar y lavarse los dientes se pusieron en marcha a su destino, mientras que la mujer aprovecho para dar un último vistazo a una foto donde estaba ella con un hermoso vestido blanco y a su lado un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos tan blanco como su vestido.

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Kuroi-senpai y Satoshi-san en estos momentos" pregunto Kanade casualmente mientras caminaba junto a su madre. "No lo he visto desde que termino toda nuestra odisea para recuperar el futbol"

"Seguro que están bien" dijo la mujer peliazul, y por suerte de la mujer la castaña no noto su preocupación.

Las chicas salieron y después de un largo viaje, llegaron finalmente a su destino, el Holy Road Stadium.

"Llega tarde Mitarashi-sensei" dijo una chica de pelirroja con tono burlón mientras que la aludida solo se disculpaba. "¿Kanade?" dijo sorprendida al ver a la castaña.

"Hola Midori-senpai" dijo Kanade divertida con la reacción de su senpai.

"Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer su cambio de look" dijo la pelirroja mientras señalaba donde una chica de pelo azul.

"Esa fue la idea" dijo la castaña. "Ohayou Aoi-chan" agrego mientras iba a sentarse junto a la aludida y se ponían a platicar.

"_Damas y caballeros, el campeonato mundial de futbol juvenil, futbol Frontier International, el FFI Vision 2 está listo para comenzar y los miembros para Shinsei Inazuma Japan serán anunciados aquí en el Holy Road Stadium" _se escuchó la voz del comentarista por a través del sistema de sonido del estadio, mientras que de un lado se abrían la puertas del estadio y por ahí entraban todos los jugadores convocados.

En la cancha había una enorme cantidad de equipos, Raimon, DragonLink, Arakumo, e incluso el Equipo Zero estaba ahí.

"Inazuma Japan contra el mundo… me pregunto quienes serán escogidos" murmuro Tenma a su mejor amigo el cual estaba detrás suyo.

"¡No puedo esperar!" dijo Shinsuke bastante emocionado.

"Tenma" llamo Tsurugi al castaño. "Suenas como si estuvieras muy seguro de entrar al equipo" dijo el ex-SEED

"N-No para nada" dijo Tenma algo sonrojado.

"¡Esta vez es el mundo!" grito Shinsuke bastante animado.

"Oigan, bajen la voz" regaño Shindou al dúo de primero que de inmediato se disculpó.

"Shindou-san" llamo Tenma al peligris. "Hemos llegado hasta aquí" Shindou solo escucho las palabras de su kouhai y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado últimamente.

"_Al fin ha llegado la hora de conocer a los miembros seleccionados para Shinsei Inazuma Japan_" dijo el comentarista.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado del estadio…**_

"Aprecio el tiempo que pasó escogiendo a los miembros" dijo algo que parecía ser un bufón enano y regordete (**N/A: ¿En serio Level-5? ¿No aprendieron nada con ese maldito oso?**) "Sin embargo me sorprendió que escogiera miembros como ellos"

"Ellos fueron escogidos precisamente porque hay mucho en juego" dijo un hombre de apariencia bastante familiar mientras salía de la habitación.

"Demuéstreme lo que puede hacer, Entrenador" dijo aquel misterioso bufón.

"¿Todo listo, Kuroiwa-san?" dijo cierto peliblanco que esperaba al hombre afuera de aquella habitación.

"En marcha" fue lo único que dijo el hombre mientras continuaba su camino.

"_¿Qué rayos tramas?_" pensó el peliblanco mientras seguía al hombre y recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_-x Flashback x-_

"_Es una verdadera sorpresa recibir una llamada del presidente de la Asociación Japonesa de Futbol Juvenil" dijo el peliblanco mientras entraba a la oficina y saludaba a su viejo amigo._

"_Hay algo que necesito pedirte, Ryou" dijo Goenji algo serio._

"_Eso fue directo" dijo algo bromista el peliblanco. "¿Qué necesitas?"_

"_Necesito que seas el segundo entrenador de Shinsei Inazuma Japan" dijo el pelicrema con su tono serio._

"_¿Segundo entrenador?" repitió sorprendido el peliblanco. "Si será Endou el entrenador, entonces no creo que necesite mi apoyo" agrego._

"_No, se trata de alguien más" dijo el ex-delantero de Raimon, mientras que en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abría y entraba alguien. "Él es el nuevo entrenador de Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Kuroiwa Ryuusei" explico Shuuya mientras que Ryou simplemente no se creía lo que veía._

_-x Fin del Flashback x-_

Ambos hombres continuaron su camino y finalmente llegaron al balcón principal del estadio desde donde harían su anuncio.

"_Ha llegado la hora de presentarlos. Ellos son Kuroiwa Ryuusei y Mitarashi Ryou quienes serán los entrenadores de este Inazuma Japan_" dijo el comentarista mientras que los chicos de Raimon lucían sorprendidos.

"¡Otou-chan!" dijo Kanade sorprendida. "Así que por eso no llego ayer a la casa"

"Tal vez Akio nos de la sorpresa y reaparezca como miembro del equipo" dijo Midori mientras que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Aoi quien solo se sonrojo un poco.

"Tal vez pase lo mismo con Satoshi-san" defendió Kanade a su amiga mientras que la pelirroja solo se sonrojo y le dio un leve coscorrón a Mitarashi como reprimenda.

"Todos ustedes fueron llamados aquí porque tienen el potencial para ser candidatos" dijo Kuroiwa. "Sin embargo… solo once serán escogidos como los representantes de Japón" agrego sorprendiendo bastante a todos los jugadores presentes mientras que el daba un paso atrás y ahora Ryou tomaba lugar frente al micrófono.

"Ahora anunciare a los miembros de Shinsei Inazuma Japan para el FFI Vision 2" dijo Ryou. "¡El capitán de Inazuma Japan, Matsukaze Tenma! ¡Shindou Takuto! ¡Tsurugi Kyousuke!" Shinsuke solo sonrió y después se preparó pensando que él seria el siguiente elegido, sin embargo los siguientes nombres los sorprenderían bastante. "¡Matatagi Hayato! ¡Matatagi Hayato! ¡Nozaki Sakura! ¡Kusaka Ryuuji! ¡Manabe Jinichirou! ¡Tetsukado Shin! ¡Morimura Konoha! ¡Minaho Kazuto! ¡Ibuki Munemasa! Esos son los once elegidos" concluyo Ryou, mientras que barios chicos simplemente lucían decepcionados por no haber sido llamados.

"T-Tenma… felicidades" dijo Shinsuke tratando de mostrarse fuerte pero al final solo agacho la mirada lo que preocupo a su mejor amigo.

"Todos los que han sido nombrados, pasen al frente" dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y gafas. Los chicos simplemente le hicieron caso y se formaron justo al centro de la cancha en una sola línea.

"Los once tienen el deber de apuntar a ser los mejores del mundo ¿Entendieron?" dijo Kuroiwa fríamente.

"¡Hai!"

"Shinsei Inazuma Japan, es hora de demostrar sus habilidades. ¡Dentro de diez minutos comenzaremos con el partido de exhibición!" dijo Ryou mientras que Tenma solo lucia bastante sorprendido, sin embargo no tuvieron opción y se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores para cambiarse.

"¿Por qué habrán sido elegidos?" pregunto Tsurugi algo desconfiado de los nuevos miembros.

"No sabemos nada de sus habilidades o peculiaridades ¿Me pregunto si seremos capaces de llevarnos bien?" agrego Shindou.

"Estoy seguro que son increíbles jugadores que estaban ocultos y de los que no sabíamos nada" dijo el capitán japonés tratando de minimizar la situación.

"Chicos, escuchen" llamo Shindou a sus nuevos compañeros para hablar con ellos.

Una vez que pasaron los diez minutos, los once representantes de Japón regresaron a la cancha ya vistiendo su uniforme, mientras que en las gradas, los demás chicos de Raimon estaban apoyándolos.

"¿Están listos chicos?" dijo Ryou acercándose a los jugadores.

"Ryou-san, ¿usted sabe algo con respecto a esta decisión?" preguntó Shindou.

"Por ahora concéntrense en el partido amistoso" fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco mientras guiaba a los chicos a la banca.

"¿Usted sabe quién será nuestro oponente?" preguntó Tsurugi.

"Ya lo verán" dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la pantalla principal del estadio donde apareció el nombre de su rival.

"Teikoku" dijo Tenma algo sorprendido, sin embargo su sorpresa aumento más cuando comenzaron a sentir como todo a su alrededor se movía. En ese momento, del lado contrario a donde entraron los chicos de Shinsei, entro un enorme vehículo bastante familiar para el peliblanco.

"¿Qué no puede hacer una entrada normal alguna vez en su vida?" murmuro Ryou algo burlón mientras la puerta se abría y de él descendían primero los jugadores y luego Kidou con una gran capa roja. "Y justo cuando crei que nos habiamos librado de esa estupida capa"

Mientras los demás estaban concentrados viendo al equipo de Teikoku, dos personas llegaron hacia donde estaba el equipo, uno de ellos era una chica de larga cabellera de un verde muy oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Mientras que el otro era un chico de ojos azules y cabello purpura atado en una coleta que llegaba hasta su cuello y en su frente había una banda color beige, una playera roja sin mangas y una chaqueta blanca sobre sus hombros y unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante desgastados.

"Parece que esto se pondrá interesante, entrenador" dijo la peliverde.

"Antes de empezar el partido, déjenme explicarles una nueva regla especifica de este torneo" dijo Ryou mirando al equipo. "Durante este torneo estará prohibido el uso de Keshins, y todo lo relacionado. Incluyendo el Keshin Armed y el miximax" explico Ryou. Los nuevos chicos lo miraron como o quien mira a un loco sin embargo Tenma, Shindou y Tsurugi solo asintieron sabiendo a lo que se refería el peliblanco. "Y esa regla aplica en este partido también" agrego.

Ambos equipos escucharon las indicaciones de sus entrenadores y luego entraron a la cancha. Matatagi y Tsurugi serían delanteros, Tenma, Nozaki, Kusaka y Shindou serían los mediocampistas, Konoha, Minaho, Manabe y Tetsukado serían defensas y por ultimo Ibuki sería el portero.

"Veamos que logran con este equipo" dijo el chico pelimorado de manera burlona.

"¿Tú quién eres?" pregunto Ryou mirando al chico.

"Kamishima Suzaku" se presentó el pelimorado.

Mientras tanto, el partido comenzó con el saque de Shinsei y de inmediato Tenma avanzo con el balón un buen tramo para luego pasarle el esférico a Shindou quien sin problemas pudo burlar la primera línea de defensa de Teikoku para luego darle el balón a Kyousuke, sin embargo uno de los defensas le quito el balón con una fuerte barrida pero para suerte del combinado nipón Tenma alcanzo a recuperar el balón. El castaño avanzo e intento usar su '_Aggresive Beat_' pero antes de poder usar su técnica, dos jugadores de Teikoku detuvieron al capitán con su '_Sargasso v2_' pero nuevamente tuvieron la suerte de que Shindou alcanzo a recuperar el balón.

"_Bien, vamos a intentarlo_" pensó Shindou mientras recordaba lo que había hablado con los chicos. "¡Cuento con ustedes!" dijo Shindou para luego usar su '_Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion_' para intentar pasarle el balón a Matatagi, sin embargo el castaño no supo que hacer y solo miro pasar el balón mientras que Tenma recupero el balón y le regreso el esférico al estratega, quien esta vez intento indicarle a Nozaki y a Kusaka lo que tenían que hacer, pero ninguno comprendía lo que debía hacer, lo que solo frustro al ex-capitán de Raimon.

"¡Shindou-san, vayamos un paso a la vez!" dijo Tenma mientras que el peligris solo le daba la razón.

Mientras tanto en la banca, la peliverde solo miraba en su tablet algo de información de los chicos.

"¿Qué tanto revisas?" pregunto Suzaku pero la chica lo ignoro completamente por lo que opto por ponerse de pie y ponerse a leer sobre el hombro de la chica.

"Ese chico tiene buenos reflejos" dijo Ryou como sin nada señalando a un morocho de rastas.

"Es Tetsukado Shin. Es un boxeador de categoría mundial, pero no tiene experiencia en el futbol" explico la peliverde.

Mientras tanto en la cancha, Matatagi pasaba a toda velocidad junto a Tenma y a uno de los jugadores de Teikoku, sin embargo aunque el chico pudo sorprender al jugador de Teikoku, este siguió su camino sin problemas.

"Veamos, ahí dice… Matatagi Hayato, club de atletismo. Es tan rápido que lo conocen como la Estrella Veloz, pero un principiante en cuanto a soccer" leyó Kamishima mientras que la peliverde solo lo miro algo molesta. "Tsk, que delicada" dijo molesto mientras regresaba a su lugar.

"¿Qué me dices de ella?" dijo Ryou señalando a la pequeña Konoha agacharse asustada.

"Morimura Konoha. Sin experiencia alguna en clubes deportivos" dijo la peliverde.

"Vaya elección" dijo el peliblanco. "Al menos ese grandulón parece que si sabe jugar" dijo al ver a Kusaka recuperar el balón.

"Kusaka Ryuuji. Es todo un buscapleitos. Un duro delincuente que controlaba cinco pandillas escolares y sin experiencia deportiva" explico la chica mientras que miraban como el árbitro marcaba una falta después de que Kusaka golpeara a un grupo de jugadores de Teikoku.

"Mejor pasemos al siguiente" dijo Ryou mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien. "¿Qué tal ese?"

"Manabe Jinichirou" dijo la peliverde. "Tampoco tiene experiencia, pero tiene una historia interesante. Es el campeón japonés del concurso de computo sobrehumano" explico.

"No me esperaba encontrarme con ella aqui" dijo una voz familiar mientras miraba a Sakura hacer un gran salto pero sin poder conseguir el balón.

"Creí que seguías en Kyuushuu" dijo Ryou como sin nada mientras volteaba a ver quién había hablado. Frente a él había un chico de ojos verdes, larga cabellera negra hasta la mitad de su espalda atada en una coleta con un viejo pedazo de venda, y un corte que pasaba de manera horizontal desde poco debajo de su tabique hasta la mejilla izquierda, y otra que corría de manera vertical desde poco arriba de la ceja hasta cruzar con la otra cicatriz. Su ropa constaba de una camisa negra abierta completamente y debajo una playera gris, y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Suzaku a Akio ignorando a Ryou.

"Nozaki Sakura, una estrella de la gimnasia rítmica" explico Kuroi como sin nada.

"Y tu eres Kuroi Akio, alumno de tercer año de la secundaria Raimon" dijo de repente Mizukawa a lo que el aludido solo sonrio.

"Parece que estas llena de información, o probablemente soy muy famoso" dijo como sin nada el pelinegro para luego caminar y ponerse de pie junto al peliblanco. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ryou"

"¿Cómo sigues?" preguntó el peliblanco.

"Me recuperare. Pero aun estoy algo cabreado que me dejaras con Tsunami. Es como otro Satoshi" fue lo único que dijo. "Oi Mizukawa, ¿Qué me dices del cabeza de zanahoria?" cambio el tema mirando a Minaho.

"Minaho Kazuto. Su padre es un brillante detective cuya experiencia le otorgo un reconocimiento del jefe de la policía" explico la peliverde disimulando la sorpresa de que el chico la conociera.

"Principiante" dijeron Ryou y Suzaku al mismo tiempo al ver como lo burlaban sin problemas.

"Oh mira un arcoíris" dijo bromista Kuroi mientras veía como Mikado usaba su '_Kotei Penguin 7' _pero para sorpresa de los presentes el portero lo detuvo con sus solas manos.

"Parece que al fin alguien sabe lo que hace" dijo Tsurugi sonriente al ver lo que había logrado el portero pero…

"Ibuki Munemasa. Es un jugador de baloncesto de clase mundial" explico Mizukawa mientras que los demás veían con una gota en la cabeza como el chico comenzaba a botar el balón y salía caminando del área lo que le costó una falta al equipo.

"Esto no va a terminar bien" murmuro Kamishima al ver que a partir de ahí, comenzaron a llover los goles en contra del equipo japonés, quienes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya iban perdiendo 10-0 mientras que Kuroiwa estaba bastante tranquilo.

"¡Oiga viejo haga algo!" dijo Kuroi bastante molesto mirando a Kuroiwa. "¿Acaso está buscando dejar en ridículo al futbol japonés?" agrego mientras que Ryou se acercó al hombre y solo hizo una reverencia que sorprendió al ojiverde.

"Lamento eso, el chico aún no está bien entrenado" dijo Ryou como sin nada

"¿Cómo puedes dejar que esto esté pasando?" pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

"Porque su nivel está muy por encima del mío. Así que solo me toca seguir lo que sea que tenga planeado" respondió Ryou con tono tranquilo mientras que Kuroi solo apretó los puños más molesto. "Y también necesitare tu ayuda, Akio" el chico solo se sorprendió y luego dio media vuelta.

"Tengo que ir a enfriarme la cabeza" fue lo único que dijo mientras se marchaba.

Mientras tanto en el campo, Shindou estaba bastante molesto.

"¡Con estos miembros no ganaremos no importa lo que hagamos!" exploto Shindou molesto mientras que Tsurugi solo volteo la mirada sin saber que decir.

"Esto aún no termina" dijo Tenma sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros. "Mientras no nos rindamos esto no se habrá acabado" agrego el capitán con su usual determinación.

El partido se reanudo y gracias a las palabras de Tenma, Shindou y Tsurugi se prepararon para anotar un gol. El castaño llevaba el balón y burlón a un par de jugadores con su '_Kazaana Drive_' para luego pasarle el balón a Shindou quien burlo sin problemas a Mikado para luego usar su '_Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion_' para indicarle a Tenma y Tsurugi lo que debían hacer.

Los dos chicos de primer año de inmediato hicieron caso y usaron su '_Fire Tornado Double Drive_' anotando finalmente el primer gol para Shinsei Inazuma Japan, sin embargo el gol callo demasiado tarde, ya que en ese momento sonó el silbatazo que indicaba el final del partido.

Kuroiwa fue el primero en marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de los reclamos del coach. Mizukawa solo siguió al hombre, mientras que Ryou se acercó a donde estaban los chicos.

"Venga, será mejor que salgamos de aquí" fue lo único que dijo mientras que veía como caían cosas desde las gradas hacia la cancha. Los chicos no dijeron nada y solo salieron junto al peliblanco con el amargo sabor de la derrota en sus bocas.

* * *

_Y ese fue el primer episodio de esta nueva historia. Por ahora no queda más que despedirse y __recordarles __e invitarlos a enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao!_


	2. Se abre el telón! Comencemos la practica

_¡ .DIOS!_

_no fueron 1 ni 2... sino 3 capitulos hoy! eso es casi un record!_

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_y bueno, ahora el aviso es traido a ustedes por... ¡Kidou-kun!_

_Kidou: ..._

_yo: en serio, ultima vez que lo hago. He dicho_

_Kidou:_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

___**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

___**¡Comenzamos!**_

* * *

"_Y este fue el resultado del partido de exhibición entre Shinsei Inazuma Japan y Teikoku_"

"_Me pregunto si en verdad este Inazuma Japan tendrá alguna oportunidad_"

"_Probablemente ni siquiera puedan pasar del primer…_"

"Tsk, esos comentaristas están siendo muy duros con los pobres chicos" dijo Ryou mientras que prefería apagar la televisión para concentrarse en su desayuno.

"Pero es que si fue una derrota bastante estrepitosa" dijo Kanade mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

"Después de todo el equipo de nii-san es demasiado fuerte" dijo Haruna mientras que daba un sorbo a su café.

"Oye ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" dijo Ryou de manera bromista pero luego se sorprendió de escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"¿Esperábamos visitas?" pregunto Haruna sorprendida.

"Tal vez Shindou vino a saludar a Kanade" dijo Ryou de manera bromista mientras que Kanade solo se ponía tan roja como un tomate.

"¡Otou-chan!" reclamo la castaña de inmediato mientras que la peliazul se ponía de pie e iba a abrir la puerta, dejando que padre e hija discutieran, o más bien Kanade discutía mientras que su padre solo se reía.

"¡Zato-san!" se escuchó sorprendida la peliazul. Ryou y Kanade solo guardaron silencio y al poco rato cierto peliverde conocido cruzo la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Tío!" dijo la castaña emocionada mientras se ponía de pie para abrazar al peliverde.

"No pareces muy contento Zato" dijo Ryou como sin nada al ver la expresión de su amigo de toda la vida. "Déjame adivinar, volviste a hacer enojar a Yuri" agrego bromista pero solo recibió una mirada fulminante. "Esperemos que mi sobrino no crezca con esa cara de pocos amigos"

"¿Te molesta si hablamos?" pregunto Zato. Ryou solo suspiro fastidiado y ambos hombres se marcharon a la sala.

"Kana-chan vete a arreglar, vendrás conmigo a la práctica" dijo el peliblanco mientras iba saliendo junto a su amigo y la castaña solo se apresuraba a desayunar y luego subía a su cuarto. "¿Cuál es el problema Zato?" pregunto Ryou una vez que llegaron a la sala.

"¿Qué rayos planean con un equipo como ese?" pregunto de inmediato el peliverde.

"No sé porque no me imagine que trataría de esto" mascullo Ryou algo molesto. "En verdad que ustedes dos son la pareja ideal" dijo como sin nada.

"Tú y yo sabemos lo que significa ser representantes nacionales, y lo difícil que es no poder jugar." Dijo Tezuka con tono serio. "¿Sabes cómo se sienten los demás chicos al ver que fueron reemplazados por un montón de jugadores sin talento?"

"Yo entre a Rose Griffon con influencias y a Inazuma Japan con lo mismo así que no sé de qué me hablas" dijo como sin nada el peliblanco.

"O sea que incluso no te interesa como se sientan Akio o Satoshi" pregunto el hombre de ojos dorados bastante molesto.

"¿No tienes una familia que cuidar señor padre de familia?" pregunto Ryou tratando de sonar bromista a pesar de que su tono se oía molesto "Yo solo sigo ordenes, y créeme que parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes así que más vale que no intentes nada Zato" dijo para luego mirar el reloj de la sala "Rayos, se me hizo tarde" se apresuró a decir el peliblanco. "¡Kanade vámonos!" dijo el peliblanco mientras se marchaba dejando atrás a su mejor amigo.

"Tsk, como me desespera esa actitud tan relajada" dijo el peliverde mientras se alborotaba la cabellera molesto. "No sé cómo pudiste casarte con él"

"Tal vez por la misma razón que ustedes han sido amigos por casi 20 años" dijo Haruna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Y con Ryou y Kanade…**_

Después de una larga caminata el dúo finalmente llego a su destino, donde se sorprendieron al ver a cierto trio de chicos que también iban llegando.

"¡Shindou-kun! ¡Tenma-kun! ¡Kyou-kun!" dijo al ver al trío estrella de Raimon.

"¿Kanade?" dijo Shindou algo sorprendido al ver la nueva apariencia de la castaña quien solo se veía algo sonrojada. "Te queda bien" dijo el ex-capitán de Raimon mientras que la castaña solo termino como tomate.

"Esta juventud" murmuro Ryou divertido "Venga chicos tenemos una práctica que empezar" agrego mientras comenzaba a caminar al frente de los cuatro chicos.

"Sugoi" dijeron Tenma y Kanade bastante sorprendidos al ver su destino.

"Este es el nuevo estadio de futbol, el _Odaiba Soccer Garden_" explico Shindou mientras que todos continuaban su camino.

"No solo es estadio, también hay una casa de huéspedes preparada para ustedes" agrego Ryou. Los cinco continuaron con su camino hasta que llegaron a lo que Ryou les dijo era la entrada a la cancha. Tenma de inmediato fue el primero en ir a la cancha, pero para su sorpresa fue recibido de una manera que no esperaba.

"¡Tenma!" dijo Shindou al ver como el castaño recibía un balonazo en la cabeza.

"¡Go-Gomenasai!" dijo Sakura mientras se iba acercando a donde había caído el balón. "¡Capitán! ¡O-Ohayou!" dijo algo la pelirrosa algo tímida.

"Llegaste muy temprano ¿estabas practicando?" pregunto Kanade al mirar a la chica.

"Si, Los demás también esta aquí" dijo Sakura mientras señalaba hacia donde estaban los demás miembros de Shinsei.

"Pero esto no es una práctica de verdad" dijo Shindou molesto.

"¿Por qué habrán sido elegidos?" se preguntó Tsurugi algo pensativo, sin embargo Tenma no parecía compartir su seriedad y de inmediato se acercó a saludar a los demás.

"Llegas temprano" dijo el coach a Ryou mientras que entraba a la cancha.

"Demasiado temprano como para tener que aguantarte Funaki, así que mejor cierra el pico" dijo el peliblanco mientras se masajeaba la sien y el hombre de gafas lo miraba bastante molesto. "Chicos, vengan para hablar un momento" dijo Ryou cambiando el tema.

"Tendremos un campamente de entrenamiento aquí durante la semana anterior a las preliminares del FFI Vision 2" dijo el coach Funaki una vez que todos los chicos estaban frente a la banca.

"Ustedes tres ya se conocen, así que Matatagi preséntate tu primero" dijo Ryou mientras que se recostaba en los asientos de la banca.

"Soy Matatagi Hayato. Estaba en el club de atletismo" se presentó el moreno.

"¿Atletismo? ¿En qué evento?" preguntó Tenma.

"Carreras de corta distancia"

"Eso explica porque eres tan rápido" dijo Kanade mientras se sentaba en el único lugar que su padre dejo disponible.

"Mi nombre es Nozaki Sakura" se presentó la pelirrosa bastante animada. "Hago gimnasia rítmica" añadió mientras que el trio de Raimon la miraba sorprendidos.

"_Apuesto a que se llevaría bien con Yuri-chan_" pensó Ryou al escuchar la presentación de la chica.

"Yo soy Tetsukado Shin. Soy boxeador" se presentó el moreno de rastas.

"Kusaka Ryuuji y no hago nada en particular" se presentó un chico alto y de apariencia algo fornida.

"¿Ningún deporte?" pregunto Ryou casualmente mientras que Kusaka solo le dio la razón.

"Me llamo Ibuki Munemasa" dijo el portero cuando fue su turno. "Juego baloncesto"

"Ya veo, así que por eso tu eres el portero" dijo Kanade. "Por cierto, fue muy impresionante como detuviste el tiro de Mikado" agrego la castaña bastante sonriente.

"Aunque algo torpe el incidente por andarte saliendo del área botando el balón" agrego Ryou burlonamente mientras que Ibuki solo le mando una mirada molesta al peliblanco mayor pero este ni se inmuto. "Siguiente"

"Manabe Jinichirou" se presentó un chico de pelo morado y gafas. "Es la primera vez que juego soccer, pero no tendré ningún problema, pronto seré un profesional" dijo confiado mientras que sacaba, de dios sabe dónde, un libro.

"Soccer para principiantes" leyó Ryou desde su lugar. "Si, definitivamente eso te hará un profesional" agrego burlonamente mientras que volvía a recostarse.

"Yo soy Minaho Kazuto, y desde donde lo mires, parece que seré el cerebro de este equipo" dijo un chico de cabellera naranja mientras que Shindou y Ryou le dedicaron una mirada molesta al chico que para su suerte no noto.

"¿Alguna experiencia en el soccer?" dijo Shindou bastante molesto mientras que apretaba sus puños frustrado.

"Es mi primera vez así que supongo que soy un principiante" dijo Minaho como sin nada.

"Entonces no eres diferente d…" reclamo Manabe pero fue cortado por Shindou.

"¡La última persona!"

"Shindou-kun…" murmuro Kanade sorprendida

"M-M-Me llamo Morimura Konoha…" dijo bastante asustada la pequeña.

"¿Y? ¿Has jugado soccer alguna vez?" preguntó el peligris con frialdad mientras que la pequeña solo negó con la cabeza.

"¡Coach! ¡¿Por qué motivo fueron escogidos estos miembros?!" exploto Shindou.

"Porque se le dio la gana al entrenador, por esa simple razón" dijo Ryou como sin nada antes de que el coach respondiera "Razones aparte, ustedes once a partir de ahora serán Inazuma Japan asi que llévense bien" agrego mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los chicos y justo en ese momento alguien más llegaba a la cancha.

"Permítanme presentarles a los manager de este equipo" dijo ese alguien quien resultó ser el entrenador Kuroiwa y detrás de él entro la chica que había estado con él durante el partido.

"Soy Mizukawa Minori" se presentó la peliverde.

"Kamishima Suzaku" se presentó el chico pelimorado que también había estado en la banca durante el partido de exhibición.

"Y otra más" agrego Kuroiwa mientras cierta peliazul conocida entraba a la cancha.

"Soy la manager del club de soccer de Raimon, Sorano Aoi" se presentó Aoi. "He sido nombrada manager recientemente para Shinsei Inazuma Japan"

"Vaya, es una chica muy linda" murmuro el pelimorado al mirar a Aoi, sin imaginarse que había alguien escuchado.

"Oh, parece que has juntado un interesante equipo" se escuchó una voz desde la grada. El grupo volteo y se encontraron con ciertas figuras familiares, o al menos para los de Raimon.

"¡Senpais!" dijo Aoi sorprendida. Los chicos solo sonrieron y luego saltaron a la cancha.

"Ohayou" dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba y pasaba su mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul. "Lindo corte" agrego mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la chica de primer año.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?" preguntó el coach mientras se acercaba con mirada molesta a donde estaba el dúo.

"Kuroi Akio, tu nuevo superior y este es mi asistente kabo-chan" dijo como sin nada el pelinegro.

"¡Soy Takanashi Satoshi!" dijo molesto el pelinaranja al escuchar el apodo "Asistente del asistente y también su superior" agrego para luego acercarse a la banca mientras que Funaki miraba con bastante molestia a los chicos.

"Faltas tú" murmuro Ryou a su hija quien de inmediato reacciono y se acercó a los demás chicos.

"Cierto, yo soy Mitarashi Kanade y también seré manager del equipo" se presentó la castaña.

"¿Cómo?" dijo molesto el coach mientras dirigía su mirada a Ryou quien solo se acercó a Kuroiwa.

"Todos suyos, K…Kuroiwa-san"

"Todo lo que deseo de Inazuma Japan es la victoria, y eso es todo lo que pueden esperar de mi" dijo con su tono monótono de siempre el viejo. "Matsukaze" llamo al castaño para que comenzara con la práctica.

"Comenzaremos construyendo la resistencia que necesitamos para el soccer ya que debemos estar corriendo durante el partido y para eso la resistencia es muy importante" explico Tenma pero fue interrumpido por Minaho.

"Ir por lo básico no es mala idea pero… ¿no sería mejor practicar técnicas hissatsu? Eso parece tener mucha más potencia" pregunto el pelinaranja.

"Lo dice el cabeza de zanahoria que nunca ha practicado un deporte" dijo Akio con algo de fastidio.

"Minaho-kun, por ahora solo preocúpate por el entrenamiento básico" dijo Satoshi como sin nada. "Además una técnica hissatsu solo puedes lograrla luego de que el jugador ha desarrollado su especialidad bastante"

"Pero yo ya complete mi técnica hissatsu, aquí" dijo Minaho mientras al final señalaba hacia su cabeza.

"Bien. Pero hoy es nuestro primer día de practica así que quiero que trabajemos en construir nuestra fuerza para lo que está por venir" dijo Tenma mientras que detrás suyo, Shindou parecía estar a punto de tener un infarto del coraje provocado por el pelinaranja.

"Senpais, ¿ustedes también participaran?" pregunto Kanade mirando a Akio y a Satoshi.

"Esta vez somos parte del banquillo, así que no entrenaremos" dijo Akio mientras iba a tirar a Ryou de la banca para poder sentarse.

"¿Seguro que quieres estar en la banca?" pregunto Ryou mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra.

"¿De qué hablas viejo?" preguntó el pelinegro. Ryou solo señalo en dirección a Kamishima quien estaba muy conversador con Aoi y Kanade, pero especialmente con la peliazul.

"Lo mejor será que no te dejes vencer por la competencia" dijo el peliblanco burlonamente mientras que Akio solo bufo con algo de fastidio. "Un poco de entrenamiento no les hará daño" agrego con tono más calmado. "Además… el doctor dijo que necesitaban mantenerse activos pero sin excederse"

"Satoshi, vamos" fue lo único que dijo Akio mientras entraba a la cancha seguido por el pelinaranja. "Kamishima, menos platica y más atención a la práctica. Ese es tu deber como manager" agrego el pelinegro mientras que Aoi y Kanade intercambiaron miradas para luego reírse un poco.

La práctica comenzó guiada por Aoi y Kanade, y de inmediato se notaron las diferencias, ya que Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kuroi y Satoshi marcaban el ritmo, seguidos por Sakura, Kamishima, Ibuki, Tetsukado y Matatagi, mientras que Konoha, Manabe, Kusaka y Minaho apenas si podían correr. Y no solo en ese ejercicio, sino que durante toda la práctica se notaba bastante la diferencia en las habilidades.

"¡Tómense un descanso!" dijo Aoi mientras que los primeros en caer rendidos fueron Manabe y Minaho, mientras que los demás no parecían tan cansados, e incluso Matatagi aún continuaba corriendo.

"Todo parece indicar que estos chicos son más serios de lo que aparentan cuando se trata de entrenar" dijo Satoshi mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

"Como digas kabo-chan" fue lo único el pelinegro mientras que miraba como Tenma platicaba con Matatagi para que este se tomara un descanso.

Después del breve descanso, la practica continuo, sin embargo eso solo le confirmó las sospechas de Shindou y Kuroi sobre la mediocridad de los jugadores seleccionados para Shinsei Inazuma Japan, por lo que de inmediato se marcharon a cambiarse, y Tenma solo miraba preocupado a sus senpais.

"Oh chicos, un placer verlos" se escuchó una voz femenina una vez que se abrió la puerta del edificio principal del Odaiba Soccer Garden.

"No puede ser…" dijo Kanade sorprendida.

"¡Entrenadora Izumi! ¡Midorin!" dijo Satoshi bastante sorprendido. Justo hay frente a ellos estaba una mujer un poco más alta que Kusaka, con una larga cabellera rubia hasta la mitad de su espalda, y hermosos ojos de un intenso color esmeralda. La rubia vestía un chándal color azul celeste acompañado por un delantal de un color azul más oscuro, mientras que a su lado había una chica de larga cabellera roja con un par de pequeñas trenzas a cada lado, y ojos de un color verde poco más oscuro que el de su rubia acompañante, la pelirroja traía el uniforme de Raimon acompañado de un delantal color celeste.

"Te he dicho que no me llames así" dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada

"A eso le llamo yo una sorpresa" dijo Kuroi mientras iba entrando al final del grupo. "ya solo falta Akane para que este completo el grupo" añadió mientras seguía caminando hasta colocarse al frente. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Me entere que a Izumi-san la invitaron a ayudar con la administración de las habitaciones de este lugar, y me ofrecí a ayudarle" explico Midori.

"¿Habitaciones?" repitió Tenma confundido.

"En el tablón de allá podrán ver cuál es su respectiva habitación" dijo Izumi con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Así que dejen sus cosas y tomen una ducha antes de cenar" agrego la rubia para luego agacharse un poco y quedar a la altura de la pelirroja. "Si quieres hablar con él, está bien. Puedo hacerme cargo de todo aquí" agrego para luego regresar a la cocina, mientras dejaba atrás a una sonrojada Midori.

Los chicos solo miraron la escena sorprendidos y después simplemente prefirieron hacer caso y marcharse a sus habitaciones.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad, salvo por ciertos eventos entre Satoshi y Kuroi, que terminaron con el pelinaranja lleno de comida y el pelinegro en un muy mal humor.

_**Mientras tanto en la cancha…**_

"Mr. K ¿se puede saber qué es lo que está tramando?" pregunto cierto peliblanco con tono relajado mientras que jugaba con un balón, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna "No ha cambiado nada…" murmuro el peliblanco para luego voltear a ver a la inseparable acompañante de Kuroiwa. "Te ves inusualmente feliz Minori-chan" dijo algo sorprendido.

"Ver a esos tres chicos de Raimon es muy divertido. Particularmente su irritación" dijo Mizukawa entre risas.

"¡Mizukawa-san!" dijo Kanade algo sorprendida por la respuesta de la peliverde.

"Parece que no soy la única persona que disfruta con eso" dijo una voz masculina que resulto ser la de Kamishima. El pelimorado iba a agregar algo más, sin embargo en ese momento escucharon como la puerta que conducía a la cancha se abría.

"¡Shindou-kun! ¡Minna!" dijo Kanade sorprendida de ver entrar al peligris acompañado por Tenma y Kyousuke.

"¿A qué vinieron Shindou?" pregunto Ryou inusualmente serio mientras dejaba de jugar con el balón que tenía.

"Entrenador, por favor rehaga su selección del equipo" dijo Takuto sin rodeos.

"Aquí vamos…" murmuro Ryou fastidiado. "Escucha Shindou…"

"Es mi decisión final" dijo Kuroiwa interrumpiendo a Ryou. "Quiero que ustedes tres liberen el potencial de esos chicos" dijo el entrenador.

"¿Solo porque usted tiene una buena opinión de ellos?" preguntó Tsurugi.

"¿Algún problema con eso Kyousuke?" pregunto Ryou inusualmente enfadado.

"Si están tan empeñados con su decisión… ¡entonces nosotros tres ganaremos los próximos partidos!" dijo Shindou bastante molesto.

"¿Solo ustedes tres?" pregunto Akio mientras llegaba desde las gradas hasta el campo.

"Tsurugi será el delantero. Tenma será el mediocampista y yo seré defensa. ¡Cuando el otro equipo haga un tiro, yo lo detendré!" dijo el ex-capitán de Raimon bastante determinado y molesto.

"Pero solo nosotros tres…" dijo Tenma nervioso.

"¡El entrenador esta profanando el futbol!" dijo Shindou bastante molesto.

"Hagan lo que quieran" dijo Kuroiwa mientras se marchaba seguido por Mizukawa y Ryou.

"Creí que este equipo estaba formado por jugadores de secundaria, no por niños berrinchudos" dijo Suzaku burlonamente mientras que Shindou solo le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelimorado.

"¿Tú vas a detener los tiros?" dijo Ibuki acercándose al grupo.

"¿Qué ya nadie puede tener una plática sin que nadie lo esté espiando?" dijo Kuroi burlón.

"¡Dejen de bromear!" dijo Munemasa bastante molesto. "¡El portero de Inazuma Japan soy yo!" añadió el peliblanco.

"Claro, y yo soy el portero de la selección de Italia" dijo Kuroi burlonamente. "Solo porque te hayan elegido para el equipo, eso no te convierte en el portero. No eres más que un principiante" agrego el pelinegro con tono serio.

"Por eso vine a practicar. ¡Tsurugi practica conmigo!" dijo Ibuki molesto.

"No, yo tirare" dijo Shindou de repente. "Si no puedes detener mi tiro, entonces jamás podrás con el de Tsurugi" añadió.

"No. Este tiro lo hare yo" dijo Akio sorprendió a los presentes. "Veamos cuanta es tu determinación, Ibuki" dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la cancha.

"¿Qué está planeando senpai?" pregunto Kanade algo sorprendida pero en ese momento una fuerte corriente de viento apareció en el campo aclarando la duda de la castaña.

"¡Unare! ¡Ore-sama no Keshin, Rengoku no Hyōjū, Fenrir!"

"¿_Fenrir_?" pensó el trio de Raimon sorprendido.

"Trata de detener esto" dijo el chico pelinegro mientras pateaba el balón con toda su fuerza. Ibuki solo miro algo sorprendido pero de inmediato tomo su posición y estiro sus manos para intentar detener el tiro, sin embargo el tiro levanto una enorme cortina de polvo que no les permitió ver de inmediato el resultado del encuentro.

"¡Ibuki-kun!" dijo Kanade preocupada mientras corría hacia donde estaba el portero, sin embargo Shindou la detuvo tomándola por el hombro.

"Akio-san…" murmuro el peligris con tono serio mientras que Akio solo puso una fiera mirada en su rostro. Una vez que el polvo se disipo, todos los demás se sorprendieron de ver que Ibuki había sido derribado, pero de alguna forma Kamishima llego hasta la portería y detuvo el tiro sin dificultades.

"¨Parece que te contuviste, Fenrir-kun" dijo Kamishima con tono bastante burlón mientras que el pelinegro solo le dirigió una mirada desafiante al chico.

"¿Quién eres Kamishima Suzaku?" pregunto el pelinegro bastante serio.

"Solo soy un manager más, Kuroi Kaio-kun" dijo el pelimorado para luego patear el balón de regreso al pelinegro y después empezar a marcharse.

"El nombre es Akio, no Kaio" dijo Kuroi algo molesto para luego querer patear el balón en dirección al chico, sin embargo solo sintió un entumecimiento en su pierna por lo que solo hizo una cara de fastidio y dio media vuelta para también marcharse pero en ese momento escucho a Ibuki.

"Hazlo de nuevo" dijo Ibuki bastante determinado mientras se ponía de pie. "Esta vez lo detendré" añadió el peliblanco. Shindou y Akio solo intercambiaron miradas y el peligris dio un paso al frente.

"Es mi turno esta vez" dijo Shindou mientras que Ibuki solo sonrió ante el desafío

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado del campamento…**_

"1997…1998…1999… ¡2000!" Cierto pelinaranja mientras movía la pierna como si estuviera pateando un balón. "Ahora vamos con la izquierda"

"Satoshi" dijo una voz femenina detrás del pelinaranja. El chico reconoció la voz de inmediato y de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

"Hola Midorin" saludo bastante sonriente el pelinaranja. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo" agrego mientras la chica lo miraba algo sonrojada.

"Algunos meses" dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada un poco. "¿Se puede saber porque desapareciste así?" pregunto.

"Es una historia interesante… pero no puedo decírtela" dijo Satoshi. "Pero lo importante es que ya estoy de regreso" agrego como sin nada.

"Pues si ya estas de vuelta, deberías entrar al equipo." Dijo Midori. "Porque no creo que estos chicos puedan ser muy utiles"

"Deberias darles un poco de crédito" dijo Takanashi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. "Además hasta donde sé, Ryou tuvo que ver con seleccionar a esos chicos"m

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Seto sorprendida

"El partido contra Fire Dragon esta cerca, asi que tratemos de tenerles un poco de fe hasta ese día" dijo mientras que sin que Midori se diera cuenta, el chico acorto distancias y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Nos vemos mañana, Midorin" dijo con tono pícaro mientras que el rostro de la pelirroja se puso del mismo tono que su cabello y solo atino a perseguir al pelinaranja.

"¡Satoshi!"

* * *

_Kuroi: Vaya equipo tan interesante conseguiste Ryou_

_Ryou: dicelo a Kuroiwa... yo solo estoy aqui como apoyo_

_Satoshi: O lo que es lo mismo, ganar dinero sin trabajar_

_Ryou: exacto_

_Kuroi/Satoshi: descarado._

_yo: bueno en lo que ellos discuten con su mentor, nosotros en la redacción vamos a revisar sus reviews._

**_Yu-chan:_**_ ¿Sorprendida por la boda? Pues espero tambien te haya sorprendido las menciones indirectas a cierta chica italiana en este capitulo, aunque espero que no te moleste que la haya usado sin pedirte permiso._

_Bueno, ese fue el segundo capitulo. Por ahora no queda más que despedirse y __recordarles __e invitarlos a enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao! ¡And Stay classy San Diego!_


End file.
